205 Live (August 15, 2017)
The August 15, 2017 Edition of 205 Live is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE, which took place at the Dunkin Donuts Center in Providence, Rhode Island on August 15, 2017. Summary In recent weeks, Tony Nese has defeated both Gran Metalik and Cedric Alexander in singles competition, resulting in both competitors seeking a rematch. However, rather than grant one, the other or both another singles bout, Nese recruited his friend Drew Gulak to face Metalik and Alexander in a tag team contest. Gulak then praised Nese's physique and fitness as an example for the WWE Universe. Nese and Alexander kicked off the action in a fast-paced and highly athletic display, resulting in a stalemate. Alexander took control, causing Nese to tag in Drew Gulak. Remaining in control, Alexander tagged in Gran Metalik, who showed off his own incredible agility with his lucha libre style of competition. Alexander and Metalik did their best to work together and keep Gulak on defense. Gulak and Nese – the more experienced tag team – enjoyed a brief advantage before both Alexander and Gran Metalik took them down on the outside. Gulak and Nese maintained a clear advantage in the content before the pendulum of momentum would swing once more. Alexander nearly scored a victory against Gulak, but “The Premier Athlete” made the save. Nese took a moment to gloat, and though he fended off an attack from Metalik, Alexander knocked him down before hitting Gulak with the devastating Lumbar Check for the win. As The Brian Kendrick made his way to the ring to face Mustafa Ali, he looked weary and kept peaking over his shoulder, around the arena and even under the ring. The brutal attacks by Gentleman Jack Gallagher in recent weeks had seemingly taken its toll on Kendrick's psyche, and his demeanor was visibly shaken. However, after a verbal altercation earlier in the evening, Kendrick accepted a challenge from Ali. Despite accepting the match, Kendrick was clearly shaken as the contest got underway. He was hesitant to strike and seemed to be a shell of himself as a former WWE Cruiserweight Champion. The Man with a Plan struggled to mount any offense, and in the moments he did, his follow-ups were weak. Ali seized the opportunity to show what he was capable of inside the ring. Ali was also able to show his resilience after being dropped face-first onto the turnbuckle and breaking free of the Captain's Hook. Following the application of his signature hold, Kendrick seemed more focused and attacked his opponent on the outside. As Kendrick prepared to strike Ali's leg against the steel steps, Gentleman Jack Gallagher attacked and unleashed his fury on his nemesis. Kendrick managed to escape Gentleman Jack's wrath by retreating into the crowd, but it was clear that Gallagher was inside Kendrick's head. Hoping to rebound after his loss to TJP last week on WWE 205 Live, Rich Swann stepped inside the ring to face Ariya Daivari. Swann took control with his incredible speed, leaving Daivari reeling until the battle spilled outside the ring. After avoiding a high-risk maneuver from the top, The Persian Lion launched his opponent into the ring apron and was able to slow the pace of the match. However, the former WWE Cruiserweight Champion recovered and struck back, even avoiding a high-flying move, before preparing to secure victory. As Swann ascended the ropes, TJP suddenly made his way into the arena wearing a knee brace and on crutches. Swann turned his attention to The Duke of Dab – seemingly unaware of the injury – allowing Daivari to capitalize and pick up a huge win. Akira Tozawa shocked the WWE Universe on Raw when he did what no one else could and defeated Neville for the WWE Cruiserweight Championship. With the two originally slated to battle at SummerSlam, Titus O’Neil negotiated for the match to take place a week early on Raw, and Tozawa delivered. Despite Neville invoking his rematch clause for The Biggest Event of the Summer, Titus Worldwide rolled out the red carpet for the new WWE Cruiserweight Champion on WWE 205 Live. Titus held a special toast for Tozawa and thanked him for being part of Titus Worldwide – helping make his own dreams come true. As the celebration continued, Neville made his way to the ring. The former champion expressed his feelings for the title, claiming Tozawa sullies the prestige he brought to the championship. Neville then presented a countdown clock that displayed the time remaining until their rematch at SummerSlam – signifying when Tozawa's reign would end. The King of the Cruiserweights guaranteed that he would reclaim the championship and told the new titleholder to savor the time he has left. O’Neil called out Neville, telling him Tozawa would not fall for the intimidation game or start a fight. As O’Neil continued speaking, Neville charged the ring, but was quickly stopped by Tozawa. After The Stamina Monster drove The King of the Cruiserweights into the barricade, the rivals returned to the ring. Unfortunately for Neville, he was quickly dispelled from the squared circle, and The Stamina Monster put his SummerSlam challenger down with a dive through the ropes. Despite Neville's threats, the Cruiserweight Champion proved he was ready to defend his new title at The Biggest Event of the Summer. Results ; ; *Cedric Alexander & Gran Metalik defeated Drew Gulak & Tony Nese *The Brian Kendrick defeated Mustafa Ali by disqualification *Ariya Daivari defeated Rich Swann *Dark Match: Randy Orton & Shinsuke Nakamura defeated Dolph Ziggler & Rusev Other on-screen talent Image Gallery 8-15-17 NXT 1.jpg 8-15-17 NXT 2.jpg 8-15-17 NXT 3.jpg 8-15-17 NXT 4.jpg 8-15-17 NXT 5.jpg 8-15-17 NXT 6.jpg 8-15-17 NXT 7.jpg 8-15-17 NXT 8.jpg 8-15-17 NXT 9.jpg 8-15-17 NXT 10.jpg 8-15-17 NXT 11.jpg 8-15-17 NXT 12.jpg 8-15-17 NXT 13.jpg 8-15-17 NXT 14.jpg 8-15-17 NXT 15.jpg 8-15-17 NXT 16.jpg 8-15-17 NXT 17.jpg 8-15-17 NXT 18.jpg 8-15-17 NXT 19.jpg 8-15-17 NXT 20.jpg 8-15-17 NXT 21.jpg 8-15-17 NXT 22.jpg 8-15-17 NXT 23.jpg 8-15-17 NXT 24.jpg 8-15-17 NXT 25.jpg 8-15-17 NXT 26.jpg 8-15-17 NXT 27.jpg 8-15-17 NXT 28.jpg 8-15-17 NXT 29.jpg 8-15-17 NXT 30.jpg 8-15-17 NXT 31.jpg 8-15-17 NXT 32.jpg See also *205 Live External links * 205 Live #38 at CAGEMATCH.net * 205 Live #38 at WWE.com * 205 Live #38 on WWE Network Category:2017 television events